Adventures in Wonderland Chapter 6
Adventures in Wonderland Chapter 6: Welcome Home is the sixth and final chapter of Sarah West's retelling of Alice in Wonderland. Plot TBA Transcript (W.I.P.) (In the final scene, we see the HUGtto Pretty Cure team, Sonic and his friends and siblings, and the students of Third Street Elementary School all gathered together to sing one final song. Emiru strums her guitar and begins to sing the song Nobody's a Nobody with Ruru) Emiru: Even though you’re a cyborg, you're my very best friend! Ruru: We're buddies forever from beginning to end. Emiru and Ruru: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Ruru: Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there! Emiru and Ruru: If two things act as one, are they still a pair? Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Bartleby: I can't believe you guided me through such a strange journey, But your bravery has never concerned me. Emiru, Ruru, and Bartleby: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Sonic: I knew we could all pull together with our strength and speed. Manic: For using our powers as a team is something we all need. Sonic and Manic: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird like you and me! Everyone: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, There's no two clouds alike in the great big sky. Hana: You could be a cheerleader, Saaya: A nurse, Homare: A stewardess, Sonia: Or a musician. Tails: An inventor, Sally: A heroic princess, Mindy: Whatever's your ambition! Amy: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird like you and me! Olivia: If you want to join the circus, Angela: Or have a love for animals, Gus: You don’t have to act nervous, Spinelli: Because your talents are understandable. Vince: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. Mikey: You could be athletic and have a love of sports. Gretchen: Or you could be a huge bookworm and read at any course. Mikey and Gretchen: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! TJ: So don't be scared to come out of your shell too! Emiru: There's always someone out there to love the real you. Harry: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Everyone: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If you're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, A space for every star in the great big sky. Doo doo doo-doo doo doo-doo doo doo-doo-doo! Doo doo doo-doo doo doo-doo doo doo-doo-doo! Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Weird like you and me! (As they all finish the song, we pan up to the sky, and the words "THE END" appear, signaling the end of the story) Cast Category:Pretty Cure videos Category:Precure show